Can't stop the love
by All the Lines and the Roses
Summary: This is my first fanfic and its CONTESTSHIPPING! I can't give the full summary yet so heres what i think it will end up as, May and Drew meet each other and go through rough rodes, what happens when one simple thing turns to a so called "mistake?"
1. Chapter 1: The Good Morning

Hey Guyss! This is my first EVER fanfic and its CONTESTSHIPPING! WOOHHH! :D Anyways, i hope you enjoy it and please don't show any hate! If there are any typo's or mistakes im sooo sorry if there is... but anyways ENJOY! :D OH and dont forget to REVIEW! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN THE CHARACTERS OR POKEMON IN THIS FANFIC!**

* * *

><p>THAT WAS IT! :D How was it for a first timer eh? :)))<strong> REVIEW PLEASE! Not much hate too! :)))<strong>

Cant stop the love

Chapter 1: The "Good Morning"

It was 8 in the morning and May was still asleep in her bed but soon awoke as she felt something poking her

"Just 5 more minutes mom!" she murmured in her sleep

But the person who was poking her was her rival Drew 'Might as well play along' he thought "MAY, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR A CONTEST" he yelled

And after he shouted those words may slapped drew right on the face

"OKAY OKAY IM UP!" she yelled without noticing drew on the floor cupping his cheek that she had recently slapped

"OKAY firstihavetodressupand- " she said in a fast tone that drew hardly understood so he decided to interrupt her "May we-" but he was soon interrupted by may

"OH, HI DREW NO TIME TO TALK WERE GONA BE L-"

"MAY"

"WHAT"

"Are you sure that there's a contest today as far as I know the closest one is in the month" he smirked after saying so and did his famous hair flick

"Oh..." She was embarrassed

Then may paused and suddenly noticed that drew was in her room and yelled "HEY WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?"

"Got to go may see ya later!"

"BU-"

Without replying he left

"DID HE JUST WALK OUT ON ME LIKE THAT! UGHHH! THAT JERK!" she said to herself and to no one particularly

"Evvveee" a familiar voice said as it greeted its trainer a 'good morning' well it wasn't exactly a "good Morning" to may, when drew "visited" her room

"Well, I guess its time to get dressed and have some breakfast, right eve?" she said talking to her fellow companion

"Evveee" it said to its trainer in agreement and with that may immediately took a shower, got dressed and headed out to search for a place where she and her eve can grab some breakfast.

Few minutes later...

May stopped in front of a ramen store and her eyes started to twinkle but before she could enter she heard a familiar voice "Well well, look who it is" the voice said coolly

"Drew!" may said while turning to the figure behind her

"The one and only!" he smirked then flicked his green hair

'Ughh... That arrogant jerk' may thought to herself "Anyways, what brings you here?"

"To eat of course! What else do you think a person could do here?"

"Ummm... Hehehehe" she laughed sarcastically and finished her sentence with a "Dunno" forcing a smile on her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Well... Since you have nothing else to say a might as well head inside to eat. Wanna join me?"

"Umm... SURE" as she skipped inside the ramen store

As drew and may took their seat the waitress came "May I take the couples order?"

"WERE NOT A COUPLE!" they both said at the same time

"Suree..." the waitress responded with a sweat drop

"So may I now take your orders?"

"Oh yes!" may said with a smile

"I'll have Tonkotsu Ramen please!"

"And how about you sir?"

"Hmm... I'll have what she's having"

"Ok your orders will be ready in less then 10 minutes. Would you like anything else? Drinks?"

"Water would do, how bout you drew?"

"I'd have some tea." drew stated in a cool matter, when the waitress finished taking down note their orders she left the two alone

"so drew" may started the conversation to break the awkward silence (A GAY BABY IS BORN! LOL! XD)

"How many ribbons do you have?"

"How many do you have?" he replied

"Hey I asked you first!"

"You didn't answer my question"

"But you didn't answer mine yet!"

"Ladies first!" he said then smirked

"Fine.." she stuttered

"I have 4"

"So do I"

"ohhh..." then another awkward moment fell between them but was soon was cut of when the waitress came in with their orders

"Here's your Tonkotsu Ramen ! Hope you enjoy your meal!" she said then left the "couple" alone to enjoy their meal

* * *

><p>THAT WAS IT! :D How was it for a first timer eh? :))) <strong>REVIEW PLEASE! And don't show too much hate please! :)))<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Catching up on things

HIYEEE! I. AM. BACK! :))) ANYWAYS, thanks to roseluva, LoveLoverGrl, and Nostalgia's My Best Friend for reviewing!

Yeah, i am so sorry for the errors and all in my first chapter... and i agree the characters are OOC. but i'll try my best to prevent any errors and making the characters OOC. OH AND REVIEW PLEASE! :))) yeah you know the rest.. dont show to much hate and all... but getting reviews make me happy! Like when i got my first review i was rejoicing and laughing my head off and i dont know why.. anyways, ENJOYYY! I mean who doesnt enjoy getting reviews... WHOOPPPS. I'm getting out off topic!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT... MI NO OWN THE CHARACTERS HEREEEE. :)))**

* * *

><p>Can't stop the love<p>

Chapter 2: Catching up on things

As soon as May got her noodles she quickly began to slurp on her noodles and within a minutes she was finished but soon decided to order 2 more bowls.

"May."

"Yes.." she was still slurping on her noodles

"Are you crazy?"

"Bo Awnd swawap!" (in simpler terms if you don't get it she said: No and shutup. :D) she stated as she finished her 3rd bowl and proceeded to her next.

**20** minutes later…

Drew was getting impatient "You done yet?"

May swallowed her 8th bowl and said "Yup! Btw, you're paying for it!"

"WHAT" Drew yelled

"You're the one who asked me to eat with you right?"

"Yeah..."

"So your paying for it"

"BUT YOU ATE SO MUCH!"

"WELL, ITS YOUR FAULT FOR INVITING ME" she yelled back

"WELL, I DIDNT KNOW YOU HAD SUCH A BIG APPETITE"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT LONG AGO, YOU'RE STILL PAYING FOR IT!"

"FINE, but I'm not paying for your food after this coz you eat like a pig."

"HEY, I AM NOT."

"Whatever you say May." he stated then flicked his hair

After that awkward situation, May decided to go shopping and drag Drew with her...

They walked around the city and stopped in front of a mall filled with different stores.

"OMYGOSH! THIS MALL IS HUGEE!"

May said with even more sparkles in her eyes

"This is gonna be a LONG day" drew murmured to himself

They were going from store to store and as May bought more clothes from stores she would make drew carry most of her shopping bags. And all the people stared and looked at Drew with pity Drew thought to himself 'This is gonna ruin me...'

"DREW LET'S GO OVER THERE!"

May pointed to a jewelry shop full of Diamonds, Ruby's, Emeralds and Sapphires but one thing caught Mays eyes, a charm bracelet full of red rose charms dangling from its gold and silver chain. May stared at it and ran towards the stores window.

May stared from the window of the shop with awe in her face and Drew thought to himself 'Since May likes this a lot maybe I can get this for her' he then saw May turn depressed as she saw the price tag

Drew continuously stared at her until she walked away leaving him behind. Drew entered the jewelry shop and asked the sales lady how much the charm bracelet was and the sales lady said "I see your buying this for the young lady who I saw walk away earlier, well its about a thousand dollars or so…"

"I'll take it" he replied and handed his credit card (Drews rich here! XD)

And the lady handed him back his credit card and handed him the paper bag containing a velvet box with the red rose charm bracelet inside of it.

Drew quickly headed outside to look for May but before he decided to look for her, he hid the paper bag containing the velvet box in one of his own shopping bags

He walked around the mall and later on spotted May, by the fountain. Drew approached May but May didn't notice him approaching so he decided to break the silence. "Hey May, why are you so blue all of the sudden? You were red a few minutes ago? Drew said and flicked his hair

"Hahaha very funny drew" she said sarcasticly but tried to hide her smile and failed to do so.

"Just tell me why a sad face all of the sudden?" he said with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, it's because I wanted this bracelet that I saw earlier in the jewelry shop, but it was to expensive for me so I wasn't able to get it and I really liked it. It was so pretty." she said still with a frown on her face

"May, you can always get it next time. Besides we can't always get what we want as soon as we see it" he said still concerned about May

"Maybe your right! I can always get it next time!" she said replacing her smile with a frown

"C'mon" Drew said "Let's go get some ice cream and head back to the Pokemon center." he said. May noticed that Drew didn't have a smirk on, but a warm smile this made May think 'Wow, I've never seen Drew like this, he seems so handsome... Wait... DID I JUST SAY HANDSOME? NOOOO. I DONT LIKE HIM. NEVER WILL. NO!'

"Uhhh May? HELLOOO? MAY" waving his hands in front of Mays face

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT DID I MISS!"

Drew sweet dropped "What flavor of ice cream do you want?"

"OH... Ummm... CHOCOLATE PLEASE" she said with her eyes shining and doing the puppy dog face

'May looks so cute when she does that' Drew thought 'WOAH DREW WHAT ARE YOU SAYING'

"Earth to Drew" May yelled

"Hmm" he tilted his head

"Aren't you paying?" May said impatiently

"Yeah, yeah" he handed the money and left with May by his side

* * *

><p>AWWWW. So sweettt! Anyways, how was it eh? :)))) Ahhh... young love -lost in a daydream-<p>

-wakes up from daydreaming- WHA- WHA? OH I FORGOT... Hehehe... I guess i lost myself at that moment... **REVIEW PLEASEEEE! :))))**

And yes... i edited it. :))) I know i suck at my grammar and spelling and punctuation marks and all that... but still hope ya liked it! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Another encounter

HEY GUYS! I'M SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SOON! IM SOOOO SORRY! ANYWAYS, thanks again to the people who reviewed, even if i only get 3 reviews at a time I'm still happeeehhh! XD Sooo... heres chapter 3! And im SOO SORRYYYY for my grammar! I seriously need help! I need to improve... ehhh... its summer and I want to learn! LOL. Weird right? yeah... summer is boring for me.. ANYWAYS, REVIEW PLEASEEE! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, I REPEAT DOUGHNUT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND POKEMON IN THIS STOREEEHHH. XD (DOUGHNUT IS SOOO OLD. XD) AND YES, I'M REALLY CORNY. XD**

* * *

><p>Can't stop the love<p>

Chapter 3: Another encounter

"So let's go back to the Pokemon center" Drew said as cool as possible

"Sure" May replied happily

"So May what's your room number?" he said trying to hide his smirk

"Drew, you've been in my room this morning don't you remember?"

"Hmmm? I've never been to your room at all." still forcing away his smirk and replacing it with a confused face

"Your trying to fool around with me again, aren't you?" May said with an annoyed tone in her voice

"What are you talking about?" He asked and flicked his hair once more

"Uhhh... It's room 145" she said getting really annoyed

"Your room is somewhat near mine, it's room number 150." he stated

"Ohhh wow. Now I know where the oh so great Drew's room is!" may said sarcasticly

She continued "I'm not a fan girl for your information so I won't be going all crazy and crash into your room just to get an autograph or whatsoever."

"I know you won't, but I just told you so that if you need anything you can come and visit me." he said trying not to get eye contact

"Oh... Well thanks Drew! For everything! The food, going shopping with me (even if you didn't want to) but thanks anyways." she said with a warm smile

'She just looks so cute' Drew thought 'OH HERE WE GO AGAIN' he said to himself "Anyways, night May. See you tomorrow!" he said and gave a salute to May and walked away toward his room.

**May's POV**

'I had fun today. Spending time with Drew and catching up on things. Even if there were certain things that happened I still had fun' I thought to myself as I watched Drew's figure fade and eventually disappear.

I closed the door behind me and decided to get some rest so I quickly ran to the bathroom took my shower and dressed up in my PJ's.

I laid in my bed and thought about the things that Drew told me today especially when I was depressed. I began to ask myself 'Does he care about me? Why do I even care if he cares for me? Why do I care if he likes how I look? Why do I care about my impressions of him? Why do I think he's cute and most importantly am I in-love with him?'

With the last question still replaying on my mind I then slowly began to fall asleep still wondering if I did have feelings for him and if I did will he feel the same towards me?

**Drew's POV**

Well today wasn't bad. I actually enjoyed this day. Even if I was dragged by May and my image was ruined I still enjoyed it. It was greet to hangout with May and catch up on things but do I like her? I stopped in front of my rooms door and opened it. Slowly closing it behind me I was still wondering if I did like may?

I decided to take a shower to get me ready for bed but the question still won't get out of my mind. Do I really like May? Yeah she's cute and funny and a very good coordinator but how could I fall for someone like her? Then my heart skipped a beat as I remembered what May told me about the red rose charm bracelet "It was so beautiful and unique" I said in a soft tone

Maybe I did like May but if I did would she like me back? I quickly laid down in bed and I dozed of to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day….<p>

May woke up to the light of the sun. It was another day but today, May decided to practice for the upcoming contest

"AHHH! Stupid sun. Waking me up early in the morning." May said while storming of towards the bathroom to take her shower.

"Ahhh... now what to do next?" she said in a happy tone of voice

"Gla glace eon gla ceon" (translation: Good Morning!) another pokemon of May's said

"Yes good morning to you to Glaceon!" she greeted her Glaceon with a smile

"Wait a minute! Why'd you get out of your pokeball?" she asked her Glaceon with a curious look.

"Gla ceon gla gla glaceon gla" (translation: you sent me out yesterday coz we're suppose to practice for the contest today, how could you forget?) he said with a sweat drop

"Ohhh right... I knew that!" she said embarrassed

"What are we waiting for! Let's go train!" she said with a twirl

"Glaceon gla gla" (translation: but im hungry! I wanna eat first.) he said with a puppy dogface

"Hahaha... Yes Glaceon we eat THEN we start training."

May grabbed her keys and of she went to grab some breakfast and start training, she decided to work on her appeals and battling skills for the day

May left the mall with a full stomach (sorry, I had to cut it short coz I don't wanna make this chapter take up in May's transportation and stuff right?)

"Now that we have a full stomach it's time to train!" she smiled and ran of to an open field but she heard a voice shout "Roselia use Petal Dance then Aroma Therapy!"

"Is it Drew?" she asked her companion and sneaked a peek

"It is Drew! Guess he also decided to train." she said talking to herself

"Glace" (Translation: umm… May?) he said with a confused look

"Oh... Hey Glaceon nearly forgot you were there!"

"Glace glace" (translation: aren't we suppose to train?) he scolded may

"Fine... Let's go train..." she murmured and left the area but little did she know that Drew heard her

"Hmmp, So May's also training."

"Roselia, wanna go see how she's doing?" he asked his grass type pokemon

"Rose rose selia lia" (translation: but we have to practice after) she replied

"Yeah yeah well practice after watching her." he said in an annoyed tone

"C'mon out everyone!" she said in a happy tone

All of May's pokemon got out of their pokeballs.

"Beau Beau tifly!"

"Squirtle squirt!"

"Com busk!"

"Ceon gla!"

"Venasour vena!" (Is that all her pokemon? If I'm missing some please tell me so I can edit and add them!)

"Alright guys we have contest in less then a month so let's straighten things up! Hmmm... Now who should I use for the first round?" she looked at all her pokemon and paused for a moment to think

"OKAY! Beautifly, you on the first round and Combusken and Squirtle are in the second!" she told her pokemon with a warm smile. They all nodded.

"Okay guys it's time to start training!" she said with conviction in her voice

"Beautifly, use gust and silver wind while spinning around to mix them together and move them around the stage!" she shouted

"Beauti FLY!" her Beautifly said and nodded her head

With that Beautifly twirled in the air while using gust then silver wind, since Beautifly was continuously twirling it seemed like there was a sparkly mist moving around Beautifly which made it look elegant then Beautifly heard May shout "Now use string shot to break the sparkly mist!"

Beautifly did so and as she did the shiny sparkly mist exploded and shattered to even more sparkles but this time it surrounded the whole area, which made it seem like it was raining but instead of water it was replaced with sparkles.

May was satisfied with this, she was proud that she had thought of a wonderful appeal for her upcoming contest.

Just then she heard clapping and a voice say "Not bad Maybelle"

* * *

><p>YAAAYYY! So, watcha think? :D Anyways, thats all for now and maybe i shall update the day after tomorrow! :D But I'm not sure! So please be patient and bare with my OH SO SIMPLE MISTAKES. I know i suck at my grammar. So if ya wanna help me, PLEASE DO.<p>

Yes, im like a desperate cat who wants to catch a mouse (LIKE TOM AND JERRY. XD)

**ANYWAYS, REVIEW PLEASEEEE! :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Was it a Mistake?

Hi guys! Im sorry i didn't update yesterday! it was my mom's birthday so yeah... :))) Anyways, here is chapter 4! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say... I don't own the characters and pokemon here blah blah blah etc, etc.. yeah... ON WITH ZE STORY! XD**

* * *

><p>Can't stop the love<p>

Chapter 4: Was it a mistake?

"You were eavesdropping on me?" May said and turned around she knew it was Drew.

"Well you were doing the same thing earlier." he said then flicked his hair

"Y-you n-noticed me.."

"Well at least I can sense my surroundings and I have a good sense of hearing!" he said smirking

"Well I didn't notice my surroundings because as we all know I was busy training for the upcoming contest!" she said in triumph by her comeback

"May May May... Can you be anymore stupid?" he said while his eyes were closed

"Hey! I'm NOT stupid!"

"Yes you are."

"NO"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"No?"

"YESS!"

"I MEAN NO!"

"Too late you already agreed."

"HEY THATS NOT FAIR YOU JUST CONFUSED ME!"

"Hmmp Got to go train. See ya later may"

With Drew…

"Same old May. But she got better…..."

"Rose rose" roselia said (translation: you like her)

"hmp, I don't like her."

"roseeee" (translation: Stop denying it!)

"Let's just start training"

Drew left and headed to another open field to practice his battling skills

Back with may...

"That was great guys! I guess it's time to take a nice long rest!" she took out her pokeballs and returned all her pokemon

"I guess a little strole around the park won't be that bad..."

May left the open field and walked to the park, she walked around seeing little kids play and run around, she smiled, she sat on a bench and decided to think.

'I seem to can't stop thinking of him... He won't get out of my mind! The other day I called him HANDSOME, do I like him?'

'Yes you do'

'Who are you?'

'I'm you'

'Okay... Umm... I don't like Drew ok! I don't!'

'Yeah you don't... You love him and besides I never said anything about him'

'How can I love an arrogant self-centered egoistical jerk!'

'Coz you always enjoy staying with him'

'He's my friend that's why!'

'He's more then a friend, you know it, stop denying it'

'Fine I like him a little bit ok, happy?'

'Not a little, a lot'

'NO OK I JUST HAVE A LITLLE CRUSH THAT'S IT.'

'Riiiight, whatever you say, you know you can't lie to me coz I'm you?'

'Fine I have a huge crush on him but as if he'd love me back right?'

'Oh if I were you I won't say that'

'What what do you mean?'

'You'll see..'

'wa-'

"May?" said an all to familiar voice

"Why do I always bump into you?"

"Why? Don't you miss me?" he smirked

"Ughhh... Why are you here anyways"

"Same reason why you're here."

"ok..."

"You got a lot better Maybelle"

"T-thanks..."

"But never netter then me" he flicked his hair

"HMP, for your information, I beat you more then once ok!"

"Well, I beat you a lot more then you did." he said in a calm way

"Whatever."

"That's all your gonna say? Pathetic."

"I'm not pathetic!"

"Then why did you say whatever instead of something else?" he then smirked

"Thanks a lot drew."

"For what?"

"Ruining my day!" May stood up and decided to run but before she could Drew grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close, May blushed because they were only a few inches away then he said "You can't always run away from me"

May tried to loosen his grip but failed and gave in Drew leaned a little bit closer and crashed his lips on May's, May was shocked at the sudden impact but relaxed and gave in, drew wrapped his arms around May's slim waist and May wrapped her arms around Drew's neck kissing him passionately. It felt like hours for both of them and they both wanted it to last longer but they had to break the kiss due to the lack of air.

May realized what happened and was in complete utter shock. And managed to say "We shouldn't h-have d-done th-th-that..."

"What?" Drew asked but he was still blushing intensely and holding May in his arms

"We shouldn't have done that drew!" she yelled at him and managed to break apart from his grip and ran away

**May's POV**

"MAY" I heard Drew yell but I continued to run and ignore him

She thought to herself 'NO, I don't like Drew! He's my rival nothing more nothing less! I shouldn't like him!'

I ran to wherever my feet took me. I stopped running and decided to sit under a tree.

'I-I can't be in-love with him... I-I just can't!' I sobbed till I couldn't sob anymore tears away but it just kept on going 'I'm sorry Drew, I just can't love you.'

**Drew's POV**

May managed to get away from my grasp and decided to run I shouted out her name but she didn't even seem to care she ran faster then me and I couldn't catch up. I stopped running and decided to just let her be for now.

Then I started to think 'What did I do wrong? Why'd she run away from me? Why do I have to be an arrogant jerk to her all the time? I fell so guilty now, I didn't know why I enjoy teasing May but I just can't seem to stop teasing her even if I do like her. But why did she run away? For a moment I knew she liked me back when we kissed. Why May? Why?'

I was worried about May, it was getting dark and she was all by herself, I decided to get back on my feet and look for her. 'I hope your ok May'

**May's POV**

I didn't know what time it was till I looked up and my face was still wet from my tears. I looked at my watch it was exactly 11. I had been crying for a while now. 'hmmm... I should head home besides, I have all my things with me.' (Dont ask me how she has all her things with her, she just has it. XD)

Then I started to run, I didn't want to bump into Drew so I ran as fast as I could back to my place. (I'm sorry i didn't add what city she was in but I will think of one ASAP.)

It took a few minutes before I could reach home but I still got there before it could get any later than 11:30

As I reached the door I quickly opened it and shut the door behind me before anyone could see me. I saw my mother by the couch watching tv.

"May! I didn't expect you to come home so early! Don't you have contests to go to?" but before I could answer she spotted my dried up tears and asked, "What happened this time dear?"

"Oh, umm, it's nothing mom. I better head back to bed! Night!" before my mom could reply I dashed to my room and locked the door

I took a quick shower and dressed up in my loose white shirt and Shorts, it wasn't really cooled today.

I plopped myself on my bed and I was in a daze. I stared at the ceiling and wondered how Drew was? And how he would feel right now? I imagined his reaction and I felt heartbroken.

I just wish drew would be ok' I thought then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>This chapter was shorter then the others... i think.. OH WELL. (WAIT. Scratch that.. it ain't that short! XD) Anyways, Review pleaseee! :D And pardon my grammar and all that... ughhh, i know i suck. So pardon me! :))) Anyways, this story has a LOOOOONG way to goooo! I mean i haven't even gone to the contest part (AND ITS LIKE A MONTH AWAY. LOL) ... XD So yeah. Im not even done with chapter 5 yet coz of Holy Week. So I'm sorry if i update lateee. Hayyy...<p>

**Anyways, yeah review and stay tuned! :D XD**


	5. Chapter 5: An awkward event

HEY GUYS! I UPDATED! Yeah, i didn't update sooner coz i just came from my birthday thing! Happy Birthday to me! :D LOL. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter..i made it out of the blue.. Very out of the blue and I'm sorry if 2 characters are OOC. Hehehe... i won't tell ya coz its a SURPRISE. XD ANYWAYS, i have a few people visiting us... :))) BTW, SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR! D:

**May: Hiyee!**

**Drew: -nods-**

**Me: Can't you just say HELLO or SOMETHING?**

**Drew: Nah. -flicks hair-**

**May: Gosh Drew, your so arrogant!**

**Me: Yes, we know that.**

**May: What I'm just saying!**

**Drew: Tch. Whatever.**

**Me: ANYWAYS, while the two are bickering and fighting which between the two are better-**

**May: I AM NOT PATHETIC. SHUT UP.**

**Me: Let's us proceed with the story oh and-**

**Drew: Whatever. You just aren't as awesome and sexy as i am.**

**Me: -shouts out loud while the other 2 are yelling- I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR-**

**May: YOU'RE NOT SEXY. OK.**

**Me: SHHHH! IM TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING HERE! **

**May: Sorry but Drew over here won't shut up.**

**Drew: Oh so now it's my-**

**Me: -in a fast tone- AGAINIDON'TOWNTHECHARACTERSHERE -glares at May and Drew- NOW YOU TWO SHUTUP BEFORE I GET THE DUCK TAPE.**

**Drew and May: ...**

* * *

><p>Can't stop the love<p>

Chapter 5: An awkward event

**Drew's POV**

I looked everywhere for May and I still couldn't find her. I searched and searched but all I could find were plants and wild pokemon.

I decided to stop the search and talk to her the next morning, as I headed home I was still worried about May. 'Dammit why'd I have to be off guard! I could have caught her or ran after her! Dammit May! I hope your alright!'

I reached my place and decided to head to my room. I entered the pokemon center but I decided to talk to nurse joy

"Umm, hi nurse joy, did you see a brown haired girl pass by? She was probably running and sobbing?"

"No I'm sorry, I didn't see anyone like her... But if I do I'll inform you as soon as I see her!"

"Thanks nurse joy!"

"No problem!"

I walked off and headed for May's room. I knocked on the door just to make sure if May was there but no one answered I noticed that the room was unlocked. I took a peek and no one was there. I let myself in, and none if May's things were there. 'She must have left. I'll look for her tomorrow morning'

I left May's room and headed to mine.

I took a shower and changed back to my PJ's and dropped myself on the bed and drifted of to a deep sleep.

**The next morning...**

**(Still Drew's POV)**

I woke up really early today. It was about 6 in the morning. I took a shower and dressed up and headed out to look for May. But before I left the pokemon center I approached nurse joy to see if she saw May pass by "Nurse Joy, did you see her?"

Nurse joy replied with a sad smile "I'm Sorry Drew. I didn't see her. I guess she left and decided to head somewhere else like home probably."

"Thanks again nurse joy!"

Nurse joy smiled "Ahhh... Young love" she said as Drew left

**May's POV**

I woke up at around 7 to the sound of my alarm clock. I lazily tried to turn of my alarmed and ended up falling off the bed. 'Ughhh. Stupid alarm clock'

I got up and did my usual morning routine, shower, dress up then the best part, EAT. I dashed downstairs as soon as I got dressed I greated my mother a good morning while she was cooking us some breakfast.

"Sooo, what are we having?"

"Oh your favorite, Crepes!"

"YAY. Thanks mom!"

"Sooo... Why was you're face full of dried up tears yesterday?" My mom asked me with a concerned look as she started a conversation

"Its about Drew mom... Well I ran away from him and I'm worried about him. Coz I might have made him mad or something. He might be even looking for me to kill me! Mom, if he stops by don't tell him I'm here please!" I begged my mom

"Fine" Caroline replied "but why did you run away fro him?" she continued as she placed the crepe on my plate

"Its something I don't wanna talk about" I said as I took a slice of the crepe and shoved it in my mouth "Still as taste as ever mom!" I said with my mouth stuffed with food

"Thanks, honey!" Mom said with a smile on her face trying to move the conversation away from Drew as much as possible

**Drew's POV (again. I'm sorry of it's alternate. I think you guys are getting confused.)**

'I guess May decided to leave, but why May why?' I thought to myself

I decided to stop by a cafe, to rest for a while. I sat down oh a table and took a sip from my latte.

'Since May left I guess she headed back to her place I should go there first before she-'

"EKKK! IT'S DREW!" 'OH Great, My fan girls are here!'

I ran as fast as I could to get away from my fan girls 'Ughhh, when will they leave me on peace?'

**Normal POV**

Drew was running away from his fan girls and went straight past Solidad and Harley

"Hey hon! It's drewyy!" Harley said in his usual girly voice

"Tch. Fan girls." Solodad said with disturbed look in her face when Harley called her 'Hon'

Solidad and Harley decided to follow Drew.

Drew was nearly out of breath and was caught in a dead end

"This isn't good..." Drew said to himself

"DREW!" Drew's fan girls yelled and surrounded him

"DREW SIGN THIS PICTURE FOR ME!" one fan girl yelled holding out a notebook full of pictures of Drew stuck on it's pages

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S MINE!" another fan girl yelled

"YOU TWO SHUT UP! DREW SIGN MY BRA!" an older looking fan girl yelled

Drew was disgusted by this and needed some space, their was only little space between him and his fan girls and because of they're craziness Drew ended up looking like a horrible mess

After a few minutes of Drew being suffocated by his fan girls, Solidad and Harley came

"Wow. They never get sick of him." Solidad said "How do we get them to leave?" Solidad asked Harley

"OH, no worries darling! I have a plan!" he said with an evil grin that creeped Solidad out

"HEY!" Harley screamed at the fan girls "I HAVE SOMETHING YOU GIRLS MIGHT WANT!" Harley yelled and held up well... Drew's boxers

Drew blushed deeply from embarrassment. And was disgusted at the same time.

**Drew's POV**

'How did Harley? I don't wanna know...' I thought to myself as my fan girls ran away fighting over my boxers 'That's just gross' I said to myself

I approached Harley and Solidad. Solidad looked disgusted and Harley had a huge evil smirk on his face

"Hey Solidad... Harley" as I said Harley's name I looked at him with disgust

"Harley, how'd you get Drew's boxers? Wait, scratch that I don't wanna know"

"Fine don't thank me then! Hmp!" Harley said with an upset look on his face

**Normal POV**

"Anyways.." Solidad said "How are you? It's been awhile" Solidad asked Drew

"I'm fine" Drew said in a calm tone

Both forgetting that Harley even existed

"HELLOOOO! IM STILL HEREEE!" Harley yelled while waiving his arms in front of Drew and Solidad's face

"We know that Harley.." Solidad said not looking at him

"ANYWAYS, Drew! Oh, hon it's been so long since we've seen each other!" he winked (Ewww…)

"Ummmm…. Yeah" Drew said totally disgusted as Harley held his hand with both of his own hands

"Well, where's May?" Solidad asked looking around for any sign of the brunette haired girl

"I don't know… she ran away… but I'm headed to her place to see if she's there."

"How sweet! Oh, Darling I know you like her hon!"

Drew was having an awkward moment. HARLEY, of ALL the people telling him that he actually likes, May. Harley saw Drew in deep thought.

"HEY, whatever you're thinking, I'm NOT gay!"

'How did…' Drew thought to himself

"OKKKAAAAYYY…" Solidad said to break the awkward moment

"Well, good luck in looking for May!" Solidad said as she walked away

'WAIT FOR ME HUN!" Harley yelled at Solidad

'I have pity for Solidad… How does she manage to stay with him?' Drew thought to himself and walked off to look for May

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sooo, how was it?<strong>

**May: SHUTUP. WILL YOU.**

**Me: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT HERE GOES THE DUCK-**

**Drew: You didn't deny what i said so you are. -smirks-**

**Me: YOU WANT IT, YOU GET IT. -gets duck tape-**

**May and drew: -runs-**

**Me: YOU ASKED FOR IT! -runs after them-**

**Harley: Hey Darlings! **

**Solidad: Hi!**

**Harley: While May and Drew are being harassed by purplemay, Solidad...**

**Solidad: Review this chapter please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Longing for you

HI GUYS! I'm sorry i haven't updated for a WEEK. Or more... anyways, thanks for being patient so yeah.. here's chapter 6! I was soooo busy this week so yeah... i'll update sooner though! Three days time probobly... ANYWAYS.. yeah ENJOY THE FANFIC! :D

**May: yeahp... she even had writers block...**

**Drew: Hmp, let's hope this is good.**

**Me: HEY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN.**

**May: -glares- You know what Drew, you should be more caring or else she'll make you look bad in the other chapters!**

**Drew: Fine...**

**Me: ANYWAYS, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**May: OHHH OH. ME! ME! ME!**

**Drew: That pathetic author over there doesn't own pokemon.**

**Me: HEY IM NOT PATHETIC OK. -glares-**

**May: okaaayyy... i'm OP here...**

**Me: -yells- MISTY CAN I BORROW YOUR MALLET?**

**Misty: -runs in and hands mallet- SURE. HAVE FUN HITTING CABBAGE HEAD!**

**Drew: WHOA WHO WHOA, there's no need for that... -backs away slowly-**

**Me: Oh, this? we do need it in hitting a certain grass head over here**

**Drew: -runs-**

**May: Ok... enjoy the story! And review! :D -waves-**

* * *

><p>Can't stop the love<p>

Chapter 6: Longing for you

May's POV

I finished my crepe within minutes. And placed my plate near the sink while my mom was preparing more food for dad.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna leave and walk around for awhile, if Drew passes by and asks where I am tell him I was never here!" I shouted heading towards the door

"No need to shout dear, but sure thing I'll tell him that! Be back before night fall!" my mom said in a calm tone

"Sure thing mom! Bye!" I waved my goodbye to my mom and headed to the woods

I knew this place like the back of my hand so I wouldn't end up lost. I went deeper in the forest and as soon as I saw it I headed towards it.

Well, I was back, to the place where I always stayed whenever I needed time alone and a place to think.

I headed towards the bush and pushed a secret door leading towards a field full of different kinds of flowers. There were daisies, violets, lavenders, lilacs, lily's, marigolds, sunflowers, tulips, and roses. In the middle of the field was a huge tree that had a little tree house in it. Further to the left of the tree was a pond with water lily's floating on it. I found this place when I was little wait, scratch that when I was young.

_Flashback_

_I was lost in the forest. I promised my mom and dad that I'd be back home by 6 and it was about 5. I had an hour left to find my way back home. I went deeper to the forest and reached a dead end. Nothing else I could see besides thick bushes. I leaned on it and ended up falling on ground. I sat up and turned around and saw I field filled with flowers and I big tree in the middle and to the side of it was a crystal clear pond with water lily's floating on it. It was beautiful. No body else knew about this place but me and decided to keep it a secret. I went around the field and there were more bushes surrounding the field like a wall, but instead of cement it was replaced with think bushes. I decided to keep this place as a secret. I went towards the tree and it was big. Wait, scratch that it was huge. I climbed up the tree and saw the view of the forest. It was really thick but I could tell which way to go to get home because I could notice a clearing further more. I climbed down the tree and decided to come back here the next day to build up a tree house on the tree._

_The next day…_

_I brought with me some tool's which I didn't know how to use, but I managed to sneak them out. I headed towards my secret spot but I noticed something following me. I ignored it and headed towards the "entrance" this time I heard a sound and I was sure I was being followed I turned around "Wh-Who's there?" I said in a nervous tone._

_It slowly made its way out of the bushes " Bulba bulba SOUR" the little grass pokemon said_

"_A Po-pokemon?" I chocked our_

"_bulba!" the little pokemon said in a cheerful voice_

"_Hi, I guess you're a Bulbasour am I right?" I said in a happy voice and giggling at the little pokemon_

"_Hey, wanna help me make a tree house?" I asked the little creature and it nodded and headed somewhere_

"_HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I yelled at him and huffed "Guess he's busy" I said to myself_

_I walked walked around the field to look for supplies to make the tree house with. I saw a pile of wood at the very far end and I saw the Bulbasour I saw earlier with a few more pokemon_

"_Hey little fela, I was wondering where you went and you brought friends? Great!" I giggled_

"_You guys wanna help me make a tree house?" I asked and they all nodded_

"_ALL RIGHT, let's go!" I said while pumping my fist in the air _(Oh, I forgot to tell you guys this was about a year before May started traveling with Ash and Brock_)_

_It was a long day, building the tree house but at least we finished the tree house and ended up with a good finished product_

"_Thanks guys for helping me make this tree house! Say what, you guys are allowed to come her and do whatever you want as long as you don't destroy things of course right?"_

_They all nodded in response "Well, I guess its time for me to head home! Bye guys and thanks for the help!" I said and waved my goodbyes to the group of wild pokemon and headed of home._

_End of flashback_

I smiled remembering the memory. I let out my pokemon and let them play and do whatever they wanted. Combusken was lying down on a patch of flowers with his eyes closed relaxing; Worturtle was playing in the pond with Glaceon, while Beautifly and Venasour were playing and running around the field. I smiled at my pokemon and headed towards the tree house.

I climbed up and noticed the room was still the same. There was a window that was open with a telescope and a small desk near it, a little bed on left side with a shelf filled with books and some of my gadgets and to the side of my bead was my guitar. In the middle there was a beanbag in front of a small coffee table and TV. To the right there was a fridge to keep my food in and a counter with a sink. Above it were shelves filled with utensils, more food, and other stuff that I might need. The walls were painted white in the upper part and peach in the lower with a red line separating the two colors and rose petals on the lower part of the wall. (Btw, I didn't add the part where may furnishes her tree house so yeah sorry.. :D)

I sat on my beanbag and turned the TV switching through channels that were showing recent contests or battles going on in the other regions. Then I passed by one channel showing what's that girls name? Dawn? I think, yeah Dawn. She was using her Piplup as usual for her appeal and she got better when I last saw her. I turned of the TV and headed to my bed.

I sat down and took my guitar and started to strum and sing my heart out.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night _

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile _

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_And he loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

I finished the song and a single tear tripled down my face as I set my guitar aside and lay down in my bed thinking about... _**him.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Soooo... how was that guys? :D<strong>

**May: HOMAYGOSH. :O**

**Drew: ...**

**Misty: Hey, why ain't he talking?**

**May: OH, well ya see purplemay over here made him shutup... by threatening him, tapping his mouth and tapping him to a chair.**

**Misty: Ahhh..**

**Me: Ok, review please!**

**Ash: -enters with food- Hey, bwaht hwappened hwere?**

**Misty and May: -sweatdrop-**

**Me: Nothing important... ANYWAYS, REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Where are you?

Hey guys! Here's chapter 7! Hope you guys like it!

**Drew: -groans- Not again.**

**May: Drew, you should seriously stop complaining or you'll be beaten up again or duck tapped to a chair!**

**Me: Heh, look who's concerned for grasshead**

**May: -blushes-**

**Drew: umm.. awkward...**

**Me: Very... Anyways, care to do the disclaimer, Drew?**

**Drew: She does not own pokemon or the songs here.**

**Me: ENJOY! :D DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TOOO! :D**

* * *

><p>Can't stop the love<p>

Chapter 7: Where are you?

Drew's POV

It was about 8 in the morning and I was on my say to May's place. "I hope she's there" I thought to myself. I let Roselia out to let her grab some fresh air.

I reached Petalburg within minutes. I headed towards May's house and knocked on the door. A tall woman answered the door. She had the same hair color as May's but hers was longer. She had a peach and pink dress that stopped right above her knee and she had a huge smile on her face. It was May's mom.

"Good Morning Ms. Maple." I greeted her politely

"Good morning to you to Drew, and no need to call me that you can call me Caroline instead."

"Oh, ok Caroline, have you seen May lately?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't seen her, she's probably off to some other town I think. Why do you wanna speak to her?"

"Well-" I was cut of with a deep voice yelling at Caroline

"HONEY, WHO'S THERE?"

"OH, IT'S JUST DREW ONE OF MAY'S RIVALS."

"WHAT? IS HE MAY'S BOYFRIEND?" May's dad said in a quit shocked tone

"NO HONEY, I SAID RIVAL'S R-I-V-A-"

"I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. BUT OK."

"Sorry, about that dear anyways, you were saying?"

"Well I was here to apologize to May and tell her something else…"

"Oh, well, I'll tell you as soon as I see her!"

"Thank you Caroline!"

"No problem dear, be careful and you can come by more often! Bye" she said as I headed out to look for May again. 'May. Why is it so hard to find you?' I thought as I headed out to the woods. I was heading deeper and deeper in it and no signs of May

'Doesn't she like me back?' I was still thinking hard. I couldn't help but think what if she didn't like me, that's why she ran off all of the sudden...

I stopped thinking as I hit a dead end… there were thick bushed that I couldn't go through and even if I looked further to my left there still were… it was like a wall.

I huffed. I couldn't find May anywhere… where could she be?

I decided to let it past and concentrate for the upcoming contest its 2 weeks away. Yes it had been that long. I couldn't let May get to me, I mean me? The Drew let her get in the way? What am I thinking… I am seriously letting her get to me..

I headed to the pokemon center and decided to take a rest it was about 3 in the afternoon and I had been looking for May ever since, what? This morning? Man, I took so much time just looking for May…

I went inside my room and plumped myself in my bed and let myself drift to sleep. Hey, can't I get a nap after a long walk? Or to be exact, on a search for a very klutzy girl and with that I drifted off to sleep.

With May…

I woke up to the sound of my Combusken, he was getting worried about me. I looked around the room and I remembered I was in m tree house so no problem. I went to the "Kitchen" and grabbed a snack and ate. I went to my bed again and decided to play my guitar again after eating.

"Hey Combusken, where are the others?"

"Com busk busken combusken busk" (translation: their still outside playing)

"Oh, ok. Well, go have fun with themno need to worry about me!"

"Combusken!" (translation: thanks May!) My Combusken said and headed out to join my other pokemon

I finished my chips and took my guitar once more and decided to write a song. I didn't know what to write about so I was in deep thought. Just then something popped in my mind and I started to scribble down some lyrics on my notebook and once in a while I would strum my guitar.

A few minutes later I had the whole song finished and decided to play the finished product.

_In the heat of the fight I walked away_

_Ignoring words that you were saying trying to make me stay_

_I said this time I've had enough_

_And you've called a hundred times but I'm not picking up_

_Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over_

_But if you look a little closer_

_I said leave but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming I'm in love with you_

_Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more_

_And don't you leave cause I know_

_All I need is on the other side of the door_

_Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone_

_Going through the photographs, staring at the phone_

_I keep going back over things we both said_

_And I remember the slamming door_

_And all the things that I misread_

_So baby, if you know everything_

_Tell me why you couldn't see_

_When I left I wanted you to chase after me_

_I said leave but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming I'm in love with you_

_Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more_

_And don't you leave cause I know_

_All I need is on the other side of the door_

_And I'll scream out the window_

_I can't even look at you_

_I don't need you_

_But I do, I do, I do_

_I'll say there's nothing you can say_

_To make this right again_

_I mean it, I mean it_

_What I mean is_

_I said leave, but baby all I want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming I'm in love with you_

_Wait there in the pouring rain coming back for more_

_And don't you leave cause I know_

_All I need is on the other side of the door_

_With your face and the beautiful eyes_

_And the conversation with the little white lies_

_And the faded picture of a beautiful night_

_You carried me from your car up the stairs_

_And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess_

_After everything and that little black dress_

_After everything I must confess_

_I need you_

I was quit happy with what I made…

I released all the things that I held up and was afraid to show or let out what I felt and it made me feel a little but better.

I placed my guitar down and took of. I headed down to the field. I laid on the field full of flowers and I looked up the sky.

It was still clear and beautiful. The sky was a shade of light blue and there were several white puffy clouds, the sun was hidden behind clouds. It was so peaceful today. I closed my eyes and relaxed as I felt the cold wind blow on my skin. It was a perfect time for me to relax and hold all my thoughts and that's exactly what happened. It was like a miracle nothing came in my mind and I was relaxed.

I opened my eyes and looked at my watch, it was 5. Really? I took that long? It was getting dark, I returned all my pokemon, gathered all my things and headed home. I was skipping through the forest, but I was careful not to make any noise or catch any attention just in case he was here. I reached my home to be welcomed by my mom.

"May! Your back!" my mom told me

"Hi mom." I greeted her back

"Oh, Drew passed by and he asked me if you were here but I told him you weren't so no worries, although he seemed quit depressed. Judging by his looks he's been looking for you."

"Oh, well, I'll talk to him when I want to talk to him. For now I just wanna rest and take a break from him."

"Well, that better be soon, he seems to be shattered."

'Well, soon will be during the contest.' I thought to myself

"Anyways, May, Max called he heard that you were here so he thought that he could talk to you. He missed you very much. You should call him back."

"Sure." I told my Mom and headed to the video phone and punched in some numbers and I saw max answer

"Hey Max! How have you been?" I greeted my younger brother

"MAY! I missed you! I'm doing fine. I'm here with Ash and Brock, but their walking around…" Max said. He grew taller, and he still had his glasses on. Well, that's the only thing I can say (if I forgot to mention was max was on a pokemon journey with Ash and Brock im sooo sorry!)

"So Max, how many badges have you gotten?"

"Ive gotten 4 badges so far. How bout you? How many contest ribbons do you have?"

"I have two planning to get my third one soon."

"Well, I wish you good luck May! Speaking of contests how has Drew been?" 'I knew he'd bring this up..'

"Thanks for the luck.. and umm…he's fine.. I guess" I murmured the last part to myself

"You're welcome" he said and pushed his glasses back up "So, has he still been giving you roses?" he continued 'man, this conversation is akward..'

"Well, umm… uhh.."

"Am I missing something May?" Max asked as he noticed me feeling a little awkward

'Well, you see-" I was cut off by mom

"MAY. DINNER'S READY!" 'Thank you Lord!' I thought to myself

"Well, I gotta go Max! I'll talk to you next time mom's calling me for dinner! Bye!" I waved a goodbye to my little brother

"Bye May!" he said and waved back as I cut the line. I headed to the dinning table and started to eat.

* * *

><p>WELL, that was that guys! Anyways, later i shall be posting another story of mine so stay tuned! :D<p>

**May: For once Drew doesn't end up in trouble.**

**Drew: Same for you, i mean your such a klutz.**

**May: I AM NOT. -huffs-**

**Misty: HEY GUYS!**

**Me: Whoa.. how'd you get here?**

**Misty: umm.. i walked?**

**Me: nevermind...**

**Ash: REVIEW!**

**Me: ... everybody's popping up now...**

**Dawn: Yup! It's fun**

**Paul: Shutup, troublesome**

**Me: OK IT'S GETTING SQUISHED HERE.**

**Brock: ... no one's normal here**

**Everyone but brock: HEY!**

**Max: Just review..**

**Me: I -pants- NEED -pants- AIR -pants- AND -pants- SPACE. -pants-**


	8. Chapter 8: Practice, Practice, PRACTICE

HEY GUYS! Sorry if i haven't updated soon... got caught up with a few things.. :))) Anyways, here'sthe next chappie!

**Drew: When will this torture end**

**Me:Not soon grass head.**

**May: Here we go again...**

**Harley: Review, Darlings.**

**Me: WHOA, I never invited you here.. o.O**

**May: Were you following us?**

**Me: Okaaay, that just creeps me out.**

**Drew: Everything about Harley creeps us out.**

**May: Yeah..**

**Harley: Btw, All the lines and the Roses does not won Pokemon and the characters here...**

**Me: Since when did i ask you to do the review?**

* * *

><p>Can't stop the love<p>

Chapter 8: Practice, Practice, PRACTICE.

**Drew's POV**

It was about 7 in the morning and I got up. I took a shower, got dressed, ate some breakfast and headed off to an open field to practice.

I went through the forest and found an open field and took out my pokeball.

"Go, Roselia!" I said as I threw my pokeball out and a white light grew and revealed my Roselia

"Alright Roselia use Petal Dance." I said to my Roselia and soon followed, as she shot out several rose petals in the air.

"Now Magic Leaf and finish off with stun spore." And she followed. Roselia shot out leaves to break the rose petals to several pieces and shot out Stun Spore which made it glitter.

"Not, bad.' I said quite calmly as I drew out my pokeball and returned Roselia and walked off to the next city where the contest was being held

**May's POV**

I woke up at around I don't know probably 10 something.. I headed off to the bathroom and saw myself; I was a mess, with bed hair, and my clothes were crumpled up a little. I washed my face and headed off down stairs to be greeted once again with the sweet aroma of food.. ah food. I headed off to the kitchen and surprisingly my mother wasn't there but there was food and a note set on the table.

"Be right back, just went to the grocery.

–mom"

'Oh, ok' I thought as I ate up my breakfast which happened to be pancakes. I finished up my breakfast and headed back up stairs and got ready.

I came out of the shower wearing a red tank top with a white skirt that stopped right above my knee's my hair was in its usual style, separated and in my red bandana. I took my fanny pack and placed on my red and white running shoes and headed off back to my favorite place.

As usual I entered the forest, approached a thick bush and opened a secret door. I headed to the open field and took out my pokeballs and released all my Pokemon.

"Alright guys, we're still gonna enter the contest coming but I wanted to change our routine since someone was eves dropping on us but right now let's focus on battling skills!' I said to my pokemon as they paid ful attention to me.

"Alright, Combusken and Venasour!' I called them as they approached "You guys will go to the battling rounds, so lets practice." I continued

"Let's do this!' I said as I pumped my fist in the air

**Drew's POV**

I headed back to the pokemon center nad approached nurse joy

"Good Morning how may I help you?" Nurse joy said in a polite matter with a warm smile on her face

"I'd like a room please." I responded in a calm tone.

"Ah, well here's your key your room is room number is 400." Nurse Joy said still with a smile on her face

"Than-" I was interrupted with loud squeals once again

'No not again.' I said as I ran off to a random direction with my fan girls chasing after me

'When will they ever leave me alone?' I thought to myself and once again I was cornered oh how I hated it.

"DREW, IM YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!' one fan girl screamed which nearly made me go death

"Move, he's mine!" another girl yelled and soon they were on each other fighting, I took my chances and ran off back to the Pokemon center and headed off to my room.

I plopped myself on the bed and groaned. It was about 9 more day's till the pokemon contest and thank God I practiced. 'Wonder if May's going..' I thoight to myself once again worried about the brunette

**May's POV**

"Achhooo." I sneezed. 'Guess somebody's thinking about me..' I thought to myself

"Alright guys! You did a great job now you can do whatever you want!' I said with a smile on my face as my Pokemon headed off to who-knows-where

As usual I headed off to my tree house and prepared myself a snack since I was hungry; of course.

I took out my guitar once more and I began to play my guitar and started to sing as well.

_I guess you really did it this time _

_Left yourself in your warpath _

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back _

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days? _

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into _

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything? _

_And everybody believed in you? _

_It's all right, just wait and see _

_Your string of lights is still bright to me _

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been _

_You're still an innocent _

_You're still an innocent _

_There's some things you can't speak of _

_But tonight you'll live it all again _

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now _

_If only you would sing what you know now then _

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days? _

_And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you _

_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep? _

_Before the monsters caught up to you? _

_It's all right, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me _

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been _

_You're still an innocent _

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd 32, and still growin' up now_

_Who you are is not what you did _

_You're still an innocent _

_Time turns flames to embers _

_You'll have new Septembers _

_Every one of us has messed up too _

_Lives change like the weather _

_I hope you remember _

_Today is never to late to _

_Be brand new _

_It's all right, just wait and see _

_Your string of lights are still bright to me _

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been _

_You're still an innocent _

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd 32, and still growin' up now _

_Who you are is not what you did _

_You're still an innocent_

I ended the song; I sang all what I had held in and it felt great to release my feelings. Usually I calm myself down through singing a song. 'I'll tell you when the contest comes, but I hope I'll be brave enough' I thought to myself as I placed my guitar down headed back outside to join my pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, that was Chapter 8!<strong>

**May: Yeahp**

**Drew: -groans- Tch, that wasn't a good chapter**

**Me: -glares- Shutup, grass head**

**May: Not another one..**

**Misty: OHHH ANOTHER ONE.**

**Me: What did i tell you about popping up!**

**Dawn: Nothing.. I don't recall anything**

**Paul:-rolls eyes- Can you cause anymore trouble, troublesome?**

**Me: WHEN WILL YOU PEOPLE LISTEN?**

**Drew: Never.**

**Me: WHY I OUGHTA, MISTY!**

**Misty: -hands mallet-**

**Drew: -runs-**

**Misty, May and Dawn: READ AND REVIEW PLEASEE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fun under the Sun?

Hey guys! It's been a week and I'm so sorry my mom scolded me for 'accidentally" ruining her computer when i was just on tumnblr and facebook!

I'm curently in a rush right now so yeah, Review please and i don't own anything here!

I think this was short, and for the people who noticed yes i changed my username! :D

* * *

><p>Can't stop the love<p>

Chapter 9: Fun under the Sun?

**May's POV**

I ran to the open field once again and saw my Pokemon playing and as soon as they saw me they jumped on me…. Well, except for Combusken…

"Hey guys, wanna play tag?" I asked my Pokemon and they all ran.

'Guess I'm it.' I thought as I ran after my Pokemon laughing like crazy.

**Drew's POV**

I woke up and it was about 3 in the afternoon. I swung my feett to the side of my bed and stood up and headed out of the Pokemon Center to walk around the city.

"DREW!" I heard someone yell and I looked at the owner of the voice

"Hey Solidad, good to see you again." I said calmly

"Good to see you to Drew, so any luck with May yet?" Solidad asked getting a little concerned

"No, but I'm thinking of leaving her be and giving her some space." I said trying not to get upset

"Oh well, why don't we walk around first and catch up on things.' Solidad said and I nodded in agreement as we walked around the city

"HEY HON." "Oh god not again.' I thought to myself as I saw a purple haired freak approach us

"Hello…" I said quit annoyed

"Hey Harley." Solidad said calmly, sometimes I wonder how she handless being with him. Poor Solidad…

"So, wemustcatchuponthingshon,!" Harley said all to fast that I couldn't understand coz he said it way to fast and apparently, so did Solidad.

So we just walked around completely ignoring Harley or whatever he said. Sometimes I wonder when will this…. Person stop being weird, wait scratch that I don't think he'll ever stop and for some reason Harley started giggling like a fool, I looked at Solidad shocked for some reason. as I just stared and nodded, little did I know that what I was agreeing to was that I liked May.

Anyways, I just kept wondering what I would do if I saw May at the contest and I was completely in a daze.

**Normal POV**

"So hon, as I was saying I was in the middle of my journey when-"

"Harley, I think he had enough of your useless stories right Drew?" Solidad asked and Drew just nodded

"Oh, well let's go to the café over there!" Harley said as he skipped to the café and Solidad just sighed and Drew followed from behind

Solidad and Drew entered the café only to see Harley at the counter ordering already.

"So I want milk and a low fat sandwich understood?" Harley said and the guy nodded and he soon headed to a table so did Solidad, Drew sat near the window and to his right was Harley and beside Harley was obviously Solidad.

Soon, Harley's food came and Harley drank the milk but soon spat it out and yelled "THIS IS NOT LOW FAT! I WANT MY MILK TO BE LESS THEN 2% FAT!" then he checked his sandwich and yet again shouted or more like screamed "AND MY SANDWICH IT HAS CHEESE! AND MAYONAISE!"

Both Solidad and Drew stared at Harley and his weird antics and Harley seemed outraged and went back to the counter and started yelling things and the man behind it.

"Wow." Was all Drew could say, Harley can't get any weirder. Can he?

"So…. Ummm…." Solidad said feeling awkward , Drew just looked out the window going back to a daze

**May's POV**

I ran to my tree house, grabbed my iPod, plugged it on my speakers and played the song Rush by Aly and Aj. The music was heard in the field but not that loud that it could be heard from a far distance, so it could only be heard here.

_Into your head, into your mind_

_out of your soul, race through your veins_

_You can't escape, you can't escape._

I ran back to the field and continued running around chasing my Pokemon, still being it.

_Into your life, into your dreams,_

_Out of the dark, sunlight again._

_You can't explain, you can't explain._

Now I was running around growing tired but soon I spotted Skitty looking in the opposite direction and tackled her and screamed "TAG YOUR IT." I tagged Skitty and ran of, soon Skitty was running finding its next victim

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,_

_Rushin' through your hair,_

_Rushin' through your head,_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

I was running to random places trying to avoid Skitty and I looked back I could see Skitty chasing after Glaceon I giggled as I could feel a light breeze go through my hair and some strands were stuck to my face due to the fact that I was still facing back.

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_Be every color that you are,_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how,_

_Know it all before you try._

I was laughing like crazy so I hid behind one of the bushes trying to regain my energy, I was panting then I felt something poke me and I nearly screamed but managed to stopped myself I looked to the side and it was none other than Beautifly

_Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,_

_Lifting your feet right off the ground,_

_You can't believe it's happening now._

"You nearly made me scream there!" I told Beautifly quietly and she landed on my head I giggled at her actions then I realized I had enough energy I ran to another tree and climbed up and sat on the branch.

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,_

_Rushin' through your hair,_

_Rushin' through your head,_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

I was spotted by Skitty so I started to run again giggling like crazy once more, soon Skitty tagged Glaceon and she ran towards another direction while Glaceon was looking around to tag the next "Victim"

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_Be every color that you are,_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how,_

_Know it all before you try._

I had no idea I was running in a big circle until I realized it when I nearly fell I repeat nearly. Soon I ran to the pond to spot Worturtle swimming in the water not minding the game going on he, was just swimming their and I laughed at Worturtle's actions then I ran again after I stopped laughing

_It takes you to another place,_

_imagine everything you can._

_All the colors start to blend,_

_Your system overloads again._

_Can You feel it?_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_Be every color that you are,_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how,_

_Know it all before you try._

I couldn't stop laughing, my cheeks were starting to hurt and so were my legs, I was running for a while now. Ughh, I couldn't stop laughing and my cheeks hurt like hell. I was laughing so much that I started to tear up. I must look like a terrible freak right now but I was having the time of my life.

_Don't let nobody tell you,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Don't let nobody tell you,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

I stopped running and Glaceon tackled me to the ground, I was too tired to get up and I was still laughing like crazy. All off the sudden the pain stopped and I was staring at the sky, I was lying in the middle of the field still laughing and smiling.

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_Be every color that you are,_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how,_

_Know it all before you try_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

I couldn't stop laughing, it was fun playing with my Pokemon speaking of which they approached me to as I sat up and I placed Glaceon on my lap. God, I'm acting totally weird right now. I looked at all my Pokemon and saw that they were tired as well.

"Be right back! Comnusken I might need your help!" I said to my Pokemon as I headed to the tree house and grabbed bowls for my Pokemon and placed Pokemon food. I took 3 bowls and so did Combusken we headed back down to my Pokemon and I set the bowls down and so did Combusken soon my Pokemon came and started eating I smiled and began to think again.

What would I do if he was there?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, thanks for being patient!<strong>

**Drew: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Oh shut up!**

**May: And stop being arrogant!**

**Drew: Why? I know you like it. -smirks and flicks hair-**

**May: -blushes- Let'sgetthisoverwith,ReviewPLEASE!**

**Me: IM IN A RUSH! SO THANKS!**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTEEE

**Hey guys!**

**Im am SOOO sorry! This is not a chapter of the story but an author's note and i know they are VERY annoying.. they are to me.. :)**

**ANYWAYS, im sorry i haven't updated soon! Why? One, i was BANNED from using the TV, computer, Wifi, EVEN MAH PHONE. :| So basically i was banned fro a WEEK. I tell you it was the most boring day's of my life. Two, school is here. Summer is over for me.. WHY YOU HAVE TO LEAVE TO SOON SUMMER WHY? ANYWAYS, lastly three, the stress of studying in advance, getting the right school supplies and the pressure is getting to me, AND another fact is that i have to sleep early at around 8 because i have to wake up at 4:30 in the morning.. yes, that's how my life is here in the Philippines... So please pardon me, its been YEARS.. well not literally but still. I would have updated right now but noooo, my mom didn't want me to remove her USB. :| Anyways, i will update soon! Maybe next week, repeat MAYBE. Or tomorrow... not sure... but i will update! I promise! This is the stress you get when you're going to graduate... and you can probably guess by now how old i am. ;)**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASEEE be patient and bare with me! Thank you btw! I promise i will update ASAP. ;)**


	11. Chapter 10: Here we go again

**HEY GUYS! I AM ALIIIVEEEE! :))) Yes, i have rissen from the dead, ANYWAYS, I am sooo sorry i haven't updated fro a century! It's just that i have been dealing with stress and so much projects that i could rip my own hairout... Anyways, PLEASE review and umm.. RIGHT, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE! :D**

* * *

><p>Can't stop the love<p>

Chapter 10: Here we go again

May's POV

Well, 5 more days till the contest and today's the day. I'm heading back to Oldale. (I'm sorry I am not sure what city to use so im settling with this for now until I figure out what city I should use, so I'm sorry!) I still have to be carefull, I don't want to bump into Drew… Drew.

"Ughhh…. I can't do this." I said as I plopped myself on the bed

"God, when will this end…."

"Eveeee?" my little eve said

"Hey Eve, watsup?" I said as I picked up my little cmpanion

"Eve, eeevvveee!" (translation; make up your mind May! Just pack and stop whining!)

"Fine…" I said as I packed my things stuffing my things in my bag.

"May?" My mom called from downstairs

"Yes mom?" I said back

"Max is calling, again." My mom said

"Can you please tell him to wait?" I said not really wanting to be rushed

"Nope, he said he wants to talk."

"FINE!" I said storming downstairs to the video phone

"WHAT?" I said facing the videophone

"Geez May, whats wrong with greeting a friend?" A guy wearing a red cap with jet black hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder asked

"ASH!" I said looking at him then I turned around to face the kitchen "ASH! MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I screamed at my mom and my mom just shrugged

"Anyways, watsup?" I asked with a smile on my face

"The ceiling." Another voice said from behind Ash

"Heh?" I asked and the figure moved from behind Ash I gasped "BROCK!"

"Hey May!" he said smiling back at me

"So, what brings you guys here to talk?" I asked getting curious

"Well, we heard from Max-" Before Brock could finish I cut him off

"MAX! I KNOW YOUR THERE." I screamed at the screen

"May, I think I've gone death." My brother Max said appearing in the screen

"I think I hear ringing in my ears." Ash said

"SHUTUP." I said

"Now, explain before I explod." I said getting annoyed

"You see May, its obvious you like Drew, the way you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA. Rewind and FREEZE." I said and Brock, Ash and Max were quiet

"Who told you I liked Drew? And when did you notice? AND WHO IN THE WORLD GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO THINK THAT?" I said obviously getting furious

"Its obvious May. You like him." Brock said and Max nodded while Ash tilted his head to the side

"May likes who?" Ash asked and Brock sighed

"May likes DREW! D-R-E-W!" Max said yelling at his face

"Duh, their friends and rivals." Ash said in a matter of fact tone

"UGHHHH." Max said while Brock smacked his forehead

"Anyways, off topic about me. How has it been guys?" I said trying to change the topic

"I know your trying to change the topic May, so do you like him?" Brock said and I sighed getting frustrated

"OH, whats that mom?" I said placing my hand behind my ear

"What I didn't-?"

"Sorry, I got to go now guys! BYE!" I said cutting them off and shutting the video phone off and the last thing I saw was their dumb founded faces.

"That's was close…" I said "Whoops, I gotta go pack!" I said rushing to my room to pack

Drew's POV

I walked around the city in a daze. I looked at the sky and I felt something nudge me in the side, i cocked a brow and looked down

"I see you're busy." Solidad said as she smiled at Drew

"Hmm?" Drew said clueless

"Oh c'mon Drew! You've been in a daze for a while now… First when we were walking around, then when Harley was talking.. but then it's Harley…" Solidad said as she started to trail off

"Well, it seems like I'm not the only one though." Drew said and smirked

"W-WHAT?" Solidad said getting out of her daze

"Nothing." Drew said

"Andrew Hayden don't you dare play games with me!" Solidad scolded and Drew cocked a brow

Normal POV

In the park it was very peaceful and quiet until you hear a voice belonging to a girl, continuously nagging at a green haired boy watching amused as if they we're siblings.

Everyone's heads were turned towards them watching as if it was a Soap Opera.

From a distance you could see how the girl was flaring her hands in the air, nagging about things towards the grasshead.

With May..

"la la la…" May was humming as she finished packing and headed downstairs

She heard ringing from the video phone and answered it "Maple residence, May Maple speaking how may I help you?" May said

"May-" Ash said but was cut off

"OH HEY ASH NO TIME TO TALK BYEEE!" May said as she hung up

'I have had enough lectures.' May thought to herself

"C'mon out you guys!" May said as she threw her pokeballs in the air and out came her pokemon

"Time to eat! You better fill your stomach's coz were going back to Oldale!" May said and her pokemon ran to their bowls filed with pokemon food

May smiled and skipped towards the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the table and grabbed a box full of cereal and filled her bowl and started to eat.

"Eeeevveeee!" Eve said as the little pokemon jumped on it's trainers lap May smiled and continued eating

"Oh, headed off already dear?" Caroline asked as she stepped in the kitchen

"Yeah, just eating before I head off." May said as she gobbled down her food Caroline smiled and left the kitchen

"Well, I'm done. Let's go!" May said as she grabbed her bag and headed outside the house, she grabbed her pokeballs and returned her pokemon except for Combusken

May headed out the door but heard someone shout "MAY!" May turned around and saw her mother walking towards her.

"Before you go, here's something I want you too keep." Caroline said as she placed a necklace in her hand that had a charm of a contest ribbon on it and a pokeball dangling from the chain. May smiled and her mom said "Go on." Caroline said and May threw the pokeball and out came a little dragonair

"It's so cute mom!" May said as she looked at the dragonair

"Just so you know dear, that no matter what happens, we'll always be here." Caroline said and May realized what her mother meant and hugged her

"Thanks mom." May said and she placed the necklace on her neck

"Bye mom!" May said as she headed off

"Bye dear! Goodluck!" Caroline said as she waved her hands and left

May walked down the path with her trusty combusken following behind

"It's soooo sunny today!" May said as she started to fan herself with her hand

"Why of all day's does it have to be today!" May said and continued to nag

"If you try and play games with me ONE more time, Andrew Hayden, ONE MORE." Solidad warned and Drew was just watching

"You will get it." Solidad finished and Drew just stared

"Helloooo? Drew? Drew? EARTH TO DREW?" Solidad yelled

"ANDREW HAYDEN WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Solidad continued and thus the ranting and nagging had started all over again

"Humph." May said getting tired "I can't take this anymore." May said as she walked slowly

"Huh?" May thought as she felt something lift her

"Combusk busken!" Combusken said and smiled

"Thanks Combusken!" May said as she smiled and gave her Combusken a hug

"Alright, let's go!" May said and Combusken started to run

'I wonder what I'm gonna do if I see him…' May thought as they headed off to Oldale City.

* * *

><p><strong>This is short, I KNOW. Asdfghjkl; Sorry, mymind hasn't been functioning well lately, anyways REVIEW PLEASE! :D<strong>


End file.
